


Без названия

by Pandorra



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на однострочники по Ноблесс. Заявка: Мастер теряет сознание после отражения атак Лорда. Удивление глав кланов, отчаяние Франкенштейна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

Всё случилось так внезапно, что никто – ни Франкенштейн, ни каджу, ни даже сама Лорд – не поняли, как это произошло. Просто в какой-то момент, после очередного удара Рагнарёка, когда кровь и дым рассеялись, все увидели, что Кадис Этрама ди Рейзел неподвижно лежит на холодных плитах пола.  
Каджу оцепенели от удивления. Разве не им говорили, что Истинный Ноблесс – это мощь и защита их расы? Разве не это элегантное и подавляющее своей силой существо так легко отразило самые опасные атаки Лорда? Что же произошло? Из каджу только Кериас, пропустивший большую часть событий, не понимал удивления присутствующих. До сих пор так и не слезший с его плеча Регис вцепился в руку Кериаса и даже замер, перестав вырываться к деду.  
Геджутель смотрел на неподвижное тело широко раскрытыми глазами, полными непонимания и даже неверия. Рядом с ним успевшая привязаться к Рейзелу Сейра, лишённая возможности двигаться, тревожно шептала «Рей-ним… Рей-ним…». Геджутель в ужасе посмотрел на Франкенштейна, понимая, что сейчас его уже никто не сдержит.  
Франкенштейн неподвижно стоял на том же месте и почти не дышал. Вопреки опасениям старшего Ландегре, он не впал в ярость, не призвал Копьё. На негнущихся ногах учёный медленно, словно ступая по хрупкому льду, подошёл к лежащему на земле Мастеру. Франкенштейн был бледен, побелевшие губы плотно сжаты, а в глазах – абсолютная пустота. И когда он поднял взгляд на приблизившихся, те невольно отшатнулись – столько в этом взгляде было тьмы и угрозы. «Не подходить!» - слова не прозвучали, но были услышаны.  
Франкенштейн опустился на колени перед телом Мастера. Ему было страшно. Так страшно ему не было даже за себя. Никогда. Ведь он же знал, знал, что так и будет, именно этого он и боялся до дрожи – что ещё не восстановившееся тело Мастера не выдержит серьёзного боя. И он пытался… Видно, не достаточно пытался. Из глубины души поднималось чёрное, удушливое отчаяние. Франкенштейн и не думал сейчас мстить, злиться, драться – ничто не имело смысла без Мастера. Если Мастер… уйдёт, ничто не имеет смысла.  
Стиснув зубы, точными заученными движениями он начал осматривать Мастера, пытаясь понять тяжесть повреждений, заставляя себя дышать, а парализованное страхом сердце – биться, усилием воли отгоняя отчаяние.  
Рейзел пошевелился и, наконец, открыл глаза.  
\- Мастер! Мастер… вы живы…  
\- Франкенштейн, - вздохнул Рейзел, сжимая его руку, - как же я могу спокойно уйти и оставить тебя без присмотра?


End file.
